Big Brother's Love
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Timmy tells his little sister, Joy (my OC), why he never let Vicky know about her. One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a "Fairly OddParents" fic that introduces my OC, Joy Turner (find her bio on my profile). Enjoy!)

It was a warm, summer evening in the city of Dimmsdale. Over at Timmy Turner's house, Timmy and his little 5-year-old sister, Joy, were relaxing after another lazy summer day.

"Timmy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while now..." Joy said.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"It's about... Vicky..." Joy said. She knew that Vicky had been run over by a big truck several weeks ago (A/N: See "Never A Mistake" to find out why, and Joy was with me during that story, but Timmy and his parents told her about this the following day.), but there was something she wanted to know about her.

"What about Vicky?" Timmy asked. He was happy that Vicky was gone, thanks to his fairies, who were still allowed to stay with Timmy and Joy.

"Why did you make me stay in my room whenever Vicky came over to baby-sit?" Joy asked.

"There's a good reason as to why." Timmy said.

"I'm listening." Joy said.

"Well, you were 3 years old when Vicky was hired, so you don't remember when she showed that she's evil." Timmy said. (A/N: In "Abra-Catastrophe", we found out that Vicky was hired when Timmy was 8, and Joy is 5 years younger than Timmy, making her a 3-year-old when Vicky was hired.)

"Once, I told Cosmo and Wanda (this was before Poof was born) that I wished to see what Vicky was doing to you, and I saw that she was beating you up really bad." Joy said. (A/N: Even when Vicky was nice, Timmy wouldn't let her near Joy, knowing that Vicky could snap back to being evil any time, and he didn't want to put his sister's life in danger.)

"That's one wish we didn't want to grant, but it wasn't against Da Rules, so we had to do it." Wanda said.

"I think Joy was sorry she wished to see that." said Cosmo.

"Of course I'm sorry I wished to see that! I don't enjoy seeing my big brother in misery!" Joy exclaimed.

"We know, sweetie." Wanda said, hovering close to Joy.

"Anyway, is that why you made me stay in my room? To make sure Vicky didn't beat me up?" Joy asked Timmy.

"Joy, if Vicky ever found out about you, she'd hurt you enough to kill you!" Timmy said.

"Wh-what?!" Joy asked.

"You saw how bad Vicky was hurting me. If she got a hold of you, you'd probably end up dead afterward!" Timmy said.

"But didn't she see me when she was hired?" Joy asked.

"Vicky didn't get a good look at you when she was hired, and I hid you in your room shortly after Vicky showed how evil she was. Since she didn't see you well, she didn't know about you." Timmy said.

"But surely Mommy and Daddy told her to keep an eye on _the two of us_..." Joy said, putting emphasis on the last 4 words.

"Actually, whenever Vicky showed up, I told Mom and Dad that you were asleep, so they only told Vicky to keep an eye on me and make sure I behaved." Timmy said.

"Exactly why did you do all that to keep Vicky from knowing about me?" Joy asked.

"Well, I wish it was easy to say..." Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof heard that, and they granted the wish.

"I didn't really mean that." Timmy said.

"But you said 'I wish'..." Cosmo pointed out.

Timmy decided to let it go, and he turned to Joy and said, "Since you know how evil Vicky is, I kept her from knowing about you because you're my little sister and I love you."

"You love me? But I thought you hate me." Joy said.

"What makes you think I hate you?" Timmy asked.

"You hate whenever I say you're going to end up with Tootie. I know she's crazy about you, and I know she's Vicky's little sister, but she's not as crazy as Veronica, and she's nothing like Vicky! Besides, she likes me." Joy said.

"Joy, I may get mad about you wanting me to be with Tootie, but I never once told you I hated you, and I never stay mad at you for long, do I?" Timmy asked.

"Well, no..." Joy said.

"See?" Timmy said.

"I love you, too, Timmy. You're my hero!" Joy said as she gave her brother a big hug. Timmy happily returned the hug, glad that he kept Vicky from knowing about Joy.

The End

Aww, looks like Timmy is a very good big brother. I hope you liked this. Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
